List of Events
Events are special quests that begin and end on certain dates. If the event conditions are fulfilled, they generally yield unique buildings or other rewards, some of which cannot be acquired in any other way. There are several basic types of events. Each type is described below. The most recent events are at the top of east list ... the oldest are at the bottom. Super Events Production events require the player to create of a certain number of common products over a 4 day period. These events typically yield buildings that are normally purchased with city credits, or not available at all. More details on this type of event can be found on the Super Events page. Past Super Events *2017 February Super Event - Wolfram Hotel *2017 February Super Event - Dance School *Puzzle Pieces Super Event *2016 August Super Event - Ice Cream Parlor *2016 July Super Event - Jupiter Hotel *2016 Independence Day - Super Event *2016 July Super Event - Outdoor Pool *2016 June Super Event - Silverglass Mansion *2016 May Super Event - Museum of Technology *2016 May Super Event - Car Dealership *2016 April Super Event - Panorama Leisure Center *2016 April Super Event - Cafe Berryboom *2016 March Super Event - Easter Shop *2016 February Super Event - Sphere Business Center *2016 February Super Event - Serenity Park *2016 January Super Event - Antigravity Motor Show *2016 January Super Event - Music Theater *2015 Mid December Cabaret Bar Event *2015 Early December Event *2014 June Super Event - Football Stadium *2014 May Super Event - Robot *2014 Jan Super Event - Palazzo di Italia *2014 January Super Event - Museum of Absurd *2013 September Super Event - Water park *2013 August Super Event - Printing Office *2013 August Super Event - Poolhall *2013 July Super Event - Breakdance floor *2013 May Super Event - Extreme Sports Park *2013 April Super Event - Robot - April 2013 *2013 March Super Event - Stylish Podium *2013 February Super Event - Red Square Holiday Events In most holiday events, the player must use energy to collect special holiday resources, usually from citizens wandering around the city. The holiday resources can be used to build unique holiday buildings. Occasionally holiday events may take a different form, such as the 2016 Easter event on iPad, which required winning Contests to acquire events resources. Past Holiday Events *2017 Museum Day Event *2017 St. Patrick's Day Event *2017 Happy Valentine's Day! *2016 Merry Christmas! *2016 Happy Holidays! *2016 Happy Thanksgiving! *2016 Happy Halloween! *2016 Beauty Day Event *2016 Big Birthday! *2016 Independence Day *2016 Museum Day Event *2016 Easter *2016 St. Patrick's Day *2016 Valentines Day *2016 Ice Sculptures *2016 Christmas Tree *2015 Merry Christmas! *2015 Thanksgiving Event *2015 Halloween Event *2015 Happy Birthday! *2015 St. Patrick's Day *2015 Valentine's Day *2015 Christmas Tree *2014 Merry Christmas! *2014 Thanksgiving Event *2014 Halloween Event *2014 Happy Birthday! *2014 Independence Day Event *2014 Easter Event *2014 St. Patrick's Day *2014 Valentines Day *2014 Christmas Tree *2013 Happy christmas! (no, this is not a duplicate) *2013 Merry Christmas *2013 Thanksgiving Event *2013 Halloween Event *2013 Happy Birthday! *2013 Independence Day *2013 Easter Event *2013 St. Patrick's Day *2013 Valentines Day *2013 Winter Event *2012 Merry Christmas *2012 Thanksgiving Event Other Events Some types of events are unique, and not related to a holiday or super event. Some of these may be recurring, such as the Module Building Event, but the results of each instance of a recurring event are separate. That is, work during the event does not carry over to future instances of a similar event. Past Events *2016 Museum Day Event, May 2016 *Module Building Event, Jan - Feb 2016 *2014 Google Play B'day *Golden Bulldozer Event Medal Sales Occasionally buildings will come up for sale for medals obtained during contests. The medals do not have to be won during the sale period; they may be ones you already have won previously. However, you can only buy the sale buildings during the sale period. Past Medal Sale Events *Water Park Event *Gifts Arch Event Sale Events for Limited Edition items The game calls these events, but players would just call them sales. Occasionally items and buildings become available for a limited time. The items are not available under any other circumstances, and can only be purchased for actual money, not coins or City Credits. Prices ranges from $19.99 USD to as much as $99.99 USD. Past Sales *2016 September - Summery Snack Set Boss Fights * Boss Fights give the player a limited amount of time to work with other players to defeat a 'boss' monster, such as Nessie or the Ice Giant. In these, energy is used to collect special weapons that can be used to defeat the boss. Success gives rewards that typically include useful resources and modules. Note that Boss Fights are not listed on this page; see the Boss Fights page for more information. Category:Event Category:Sale